


Carry a Spare Lint Roller

by inralphlauren



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6273085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inralphlauren/pseuds/inralphlauren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark remembers he left his lint roller back in his room while washing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carry a Spare Lint Roller

Even if the conventional fan on top of the counter is working overtime, the Los Angeles summer heat continues to make sweat roll off Mark’s body. His biceps have been clammy and irritating all morning, ever since he got out of the shower, but now the heat coming from the functioning dryers adds to his maddening state. Why did he wait until Sunday morning to do his laundry when he had all of Thursday off? Other university students are still asleep, as apparent by the few occupied washers, so at least he lucked out on that.

With a small grunt, Mark lifts his laundry basket and moves towards an unoccupied washer. When he was younger, his mother had urged him to always make a third washer for whites. Mark’s in college now, there’s no opportunity to hog and pay for a third washer. He grabs his favorite hoodie—the green Golf Wang one Tammy’d gave him freshman year—only to find a sea of white hair on the piece of clothing. With a frown, Mark begins plucking the strands of Coco’s hair, proving the action futile.

“Are you kidding me?” Mark says aloud, but there is no one around. Mark weighs his options: he only lives on the second floor, so he can make the effort to trek up the stairs to grab his lint roller. Except, he’s not sure if he’s left it back home in Arcadia or if he actually brought it back. It’s stupid, too, because Mark goes home every other week so it’s not like he can forget it. Besides, his lint roller was beginning to wear out and—

“Excuse me?” Mark registers tapping on his shoulder after the booming voice reverberates in his ears.

The guy’s about his size, his eyes slit closed as he smiles brightly at Mark. It’s weird. People shouldn't smile that wide this early in the morning. “It looked like you needed this,” the guy says, extending his arm and holding a red lint roller of his own. It looks new. “You can use it, if you want.”

Mark stares intently at the man before him, the guy’s beauty mark underneath his eye immediately catching his attention. There’s light outside, so the guy’s chestnut hair seems a bit lighter. Mark snaps out of his reverie, reaching for the lint roller instead.

“Thanks...” Mark baits, attempting to urge the other for his name (not because he needs it, just out of politeness), but the student (he looks like a student, at least) just keeps smiling at him. It isn’t until a few seconds later (an eternity, if Mark is being honest) that the guy’s smile falters and he’s clumsily replying.

“Youngjae. Youngjae Choi.”

It isn’t until years later that Mark realizes that this is the exact moment Youngjae became the bane of his existence. It’s not like he minds though, years later as he walks Coco alongside Youngjae's side. Nope, not one bit.


End file.
